sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Xero the Bounty Hunter
'BIO' Name: Xero Descar Real Name: '''Lance Descar '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Age: 18 Home: Dying desert Occupation: Bounty hunting/assassination/paid killing 'History' When Lance was a boy he witnessed his brother get killed by a thug. He felt so much guilt because he felt that if he did more than he could've saved him. This guilt ate him up inside until there was no more of him. This was how Xero was born. Lance adopted extremely violent behavior. He started getting in to fights that he would leave the loser almost dead once he won. He was soon feared by most and even his parents. His parents tried to stop him by calling the neighbors to help retrain him. He killed his parents and his neighbors. Next, he killed the thug who murdered his brother and then anyone who got in his way. Then he started working on the black market as a bounty hunter. There he devoloped the name Xero beause zero people could escape him. It is spelled X-E-R-O because Lance thought that it looked cooler that way. And what Xero wanted he got.He would hunt down any good guy who was wanted dead for money. He was the best in the business. He never failed. His first unsuccessful job was Blade.Blade is now Xero's main target. He will not stop until he has Blade's head. Now all he can think about is Blade, and remember, what Xero wants, he gets. 'Personality' Xero is always alert and sharp. Thereis no way you will catch him off gaurd. He has homed his sences so that he can hear a fly buzzing over 15 feet away. Xero is usually fueled by hatred, He has never looked happy and never will. Xero,as you can see, is extremeley violent. 'Family' Mother: 'Lisa '''Father: '''Hank '''Brother:'Nathan '''Friends/Allies None 'Enemies/Foes' Blade the Porcupine Fury the German Shephard Flash the Bat Spike the Porcupine Magma Dr. Mecha 'Abilites' Xero has the ability to summon fire at his command. He likes to burn his enemies and watch them suffer. 'Weaknesses' Unlike Fury, rage is what gets the best of him. He prefers to say that he doesn't have any but his greatest flaw is his anger. It might power him up, but it usually takes him over and makes him lose focus. He soon loses the ability to control his power and he becomes out of control. When he can't harness his power it is easy to take him out with one powerful blow. 'Rivals' Xero's rival is Fury the German Shephard , even though he likes to think that no-one is equal to him in strength, neverthless stronger. 'Appearance' Xero is a gray hedgehog who wears a black jacket and pants. He has green eyes. 'Weapon' Xero uses no weapon at all. He prefers to use his own strength and not something that will handicap him later. He likes to destroy with his bare hands. 'Theme' 'Qoutes' "I'm getting sick of you." "It's time for you to perish!" "Your noise is giving me a headache: I know, destroying you will make it all better." 'Art Gallery' ' Xero the bounty hunter.jpg|Xero ' Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities